Basch and the Bunny
by Lord 0f Storms
Summary: HELLO EVERYONE! This is a BASCHFRAN fic, just so I can make it obvious, and you know you want some! Basch and Fran get separated and find a friendship/romance with each other! So, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's notes: okay people, heres a Basch/Fran and don't pretend you don't wanna read and review it!! please, for my sanity, review this! All i want is at least 2 reviews and i'll post the next chapter!! thanks!! _**

* * *

**Basch and the Bunny.**

A fair while ago, the party had disbanded, following their own paths and keeping ties only with those they'd had them with before. Penelo and Vaan had remained in Rabanastre, though living in much more substantial dwellings, through the kindness of Lady Ashe. Basch had remained in contact with the pair for a while, though when he assumed control of the army, only Ashe continued to hear from him.

Naturally, Balthier returned to the luxuries of sky pirate life; plundering and flying the Strahl, though the number of young women frequenting the airship had substantially diminished and he often spoke of visiting Ashe. Having nowhere else to go, and no path she'd rather take, Fran continued her partnership with Balthier, so they remained known as 'The sky pirate and his Viera partner'. She would have preferred 'The sky pirate and _her_ _Hume _partner', though she assumed that was too much to ask.

Nevertheless, she was contented and had only thought of Eruyt village once, after a dream she had had, concerning her sister Jote in the Feywood. Other than that one occurrence, Fran considered herself to have no ties.

"Fran? Fran, you're not even listening, are you?" Balthier questioned, raising an eyebrow as he leaned back in his chair.

"Sorry," she replied, pressing her eyes shut to clear her swirling head, before focusing her bright eyes on him.

"What is on your mind that it could be more important than what I was telling you?"

"It's quite insignificant."

"Go on," Balthier prompted.

"I was merely concerned about the welfare of Penelo, Vaan and the rest of our old party members," she explained. "It's been a long time."

"Ah, I myself had been wondering the same thing last night." An intrigued expression passed over his face that always did when an idea struck him. "Why not pay our old comrades a visit right now?"

"What a marvellous idea!" Fran smiled as she slid from hr soft chair and slinked over to the door, ducking to allow her tall ears through. Balthier followed wordlessly, easing into his pilot's seat, though Fran would consider herself to be the most knowledgeable about the working of the ship.

"Why not spend some time with Ashe, when we visit?" She suggested.

"Are you trying to have rid of me?" Balthier asked with a sweetly innocent voice.

"Of course not, I only suggest that you admit your true feelings, instead of hiding."

"And how do you know these feelings are directed towards Ashe and not you?" Balthier shot her a charming smile, leaning so close, she could also memorise every tiny detail of his face.

"Because I know things that you do not." Fran replied with a satisfied smile as he drew away from her wearing an amused grin.

"Shall we visit Penelo and Vaan first?" She asked. "They should be easier to gain access to."

"Indeed, Ashe appears to be under lock and key. Anyone would think there has just been a war waged." Balthier smirked.

They set a course for Rabanastre, the Strahl's thrusters bursting into life. They arrived within minutes, landing in the Aerodrome and paying the small fortune required to leave an airship.

Balthier set off at a stroll out of the Aerodrome towards the Sandsea tavern. Fran followed at a leisurely pace, her heels clicking, and her long white hair rippling like the foam from a wave.

They drew many gazes from the residents of Rabanastre. A lone Viera could frequently find herself the centre of attention, but a Viera accompanying a wanted sky pirate appeared to be awe-inspiring to these people. Balthier always found it incredibly amusing, often milking it for all it's worth. He would talk so he was clearly audible or make affectionate gestures and commandeer the balcony of the Sandsea so that he could make his presence known.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" Cried a young man with dusty blonde hair. He floundered over to them eagerly with a broad smile on his youthful face.

Balthier paused and folded his arms, commanding the attention of the people in their vicinity. Fran merely looked on as the blonde man blurted out what he was so excited to tell them.

"I want to thank you both!"

"Why is that?" Asked the sky pirate with mild surprise.

"If I had never seen you both together, I never thought I could find love with a Viera," the young man explained, gesturing to an elegant Viera who sat watching them from the fountain.

"Happy to be of service," Balthier grinned, bowing his head and continuing once the man had left. "If I had ten gil for every time someone implied that…"

"Then you would be rich enough to even consider giving up being a sky pirate." Fran suggested.

"And miss all the fun?" He retorted with a sly grin, "ah, as I thought our young friends are here."

Fran followed his gaze to where Vaan and Penelo stood, valiantly standing up to a pair of guards as they tried to speak to Larsa.

"Apologies, _bhadra_," said a soldier, "but Lord Larsa may not speak to the peasants."

"I will speak to whom I please," Larsa corrected, sliding through his minders. Fran could not help but admire him; Larsa was very wise and commanded a suprising for someone of his age and build.

Penelo, quickly forgetting her 'place', embraced Larsa in a friendly hug before spotting Balthier and Fran approaching.

"Oh, isn't this wonderful?" Cried Penelo, "its like a reunion!"

She hurried over to Balthier, throwing her arms around his neck to hug him too. The sky pirate squeezed her warmly, lifting the petite girl off and spinning her round. Penelo let go as he set her down, and staggered over to Fran. She leant down a little so that the girl could give her a slightly awkward hug.

"Its so great to see you all again!" Penelo grinned with enthusiasm, clasping her hands together.

"And just in time to hear Larsa's news," Vaan smiled in his childish way, heading into the Sandsea for a drink.

Fran and Balthier exchanged a curious glance. Neither had expected excitement so soon after their return.

The small company seated themselves in the vacated chairs that littered the Sandsea balcony, whist Larsa remained standing.

Though it was a year since Fran had last seen him, she was sure he hadn't grown much and his voice had still retained that childlike quality. His face, however wore a serious expression that told Fran she'd need to pack her medicines and weapons when she returned to the Strahl.

"There is a little political disruption and I have been called for," Larsa explained, "a friend had told me that they are in disarray, so I have decided to go. Ashe has also chosen to go, therefore I will be her escort. She has asked specifically for you six to accompany us."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Balthier smirked, "but there are only four of us here."

"Yeah, but Basch will go, won't he?" Penelo pointed out. "Basch always goes."

They looked at Larsa expectantly, waiting for him to reveal the final member of the party.

"The sixth would be i." Came a silky voice that Fran recognised in an instant. She whipped her head round to see the short skirt, long sleeved top that was similar to her own, short white hair and snowy ears of her younger sister.

"Mjrn!" She gasped. "Why are you here? I told you to remain in Eruyt village and forget that you ever saw me."

"How can I forget when the village is so dull? All I have to think upon are my memories."

"Trust me when I say you don't want this life." Fran said, trying to make her sister understand. Once a Viera leaves the wood, there is no turning back. Originally, Fran had left to understand the outside world more thoroughly, to explore, and even chance at finding love in the land of Humes. Where had it gotten her? Certainly, she enjoyed the life of a sky pirate, but she hadn't found love and didn't want her romantic sister to waste her time trying as she had.

"This is all I have dreamed of for years," Mjrn persisted. "Please don't take it away, sister."

"Why did Ashe want her?" Fran asked, turning her inquisitive eyes onto Larsa.

"Because she was willing to help." Larsa replied simply, "Who am I to say who is worthy and who isn't?"

Fran sighed, resting her head on her hand wearily. She ignored the amused look that Balthier gave her. Mjrn settled herself at the table, avidly gazing at Larsa. Fran disapproved of the way Balthier stared at her sister like a hawk watching it's prey. She sent him a stern glance that jerked the sky pirate into listening to Larsa instead.

"We must set off tomorrow and go to Bur-Omisace. Gather your provisions and meet at the entrance to the Giza Plains from Rabanastre."

"Why can't we just teleport?" Asked Vaan.

"We will teleport to the Golmore Jungle, but the crystal at Bur-Omisace was destroyed, so it is out of use."

Balthier got to his feet, drawing attention to himself as he so liked to.

"Well, we had better get ready then." He smiled.

* * *

The following day, Fran and Balthier met with the others by the amber crystal near the entrance to the Giza Plains. Queen Ashe waited there, the morning sun glittering on her golden helm. Her skirt, which fell across one leg and was tied at the hip was a pink colour. She also wore knee high boots and a loose overcoat above her embroided top. The queen's trusty sword and shield were at her side as well. To Ashe's right stood Basch, looking unusual in his knight's armour. Vaan, Penelo and Mjrn remained in their usual attire, the two Humes carrying swords whilst Mjrn held a traditional Loxley bow. 

Fran herself had a Sagittarius strapped to her back and a Francisca at her side. She decided it would be sensible to be equipped for any type f battle. Balthier's weapon of choice was his gun, as usual, as he refused to be seen without it.

Their eyes traveled over to the late arrival of Larsa, who seemed exhilarated to be embarking on a new adventure. Fran could hardly say the same, as every day, life as a sky pirate posed a new challenge.

"Is everyone ready?" Larsa asked, briefly scanning the party. He produced from a small pouch, a number of glistening teleport stones for them to travel to Golmore Jungle.

"Who will go first?" He asked.

"I will," Answered Basch after a pause. " I will ensure the path is safe."

"I will follow him!" Mjrn volunteered, her voice ringing with excitement.

"Are you sure?" Balthier grinned, "we don't want you getting into any more scrapes, do we?"

"I will make sure it is safe," Basch repeated with more emphasis. Clearly his sense of humour was not on a par with Balthier's.

Fran was cautious of the trusting look that Mjrn was giving the sky pirate. Her younger sister, if she were to fall for a Hume, would be better off falling for one such as Basch. He at least would be more likely to settle down, unlike Balthier who could never stay attached for very long. She had seen something similar happen to Mjrn before, and she refused to let it happen again.

Basch took a smooth stone from Larsa's small hand and clutched it firmly in his own. He gazed intently at the glimmering teleport crystal before fading into a flicker of green light.

Before Mjrn could volunteer herself, Fran took a stone. She held it in her palm, staring at the teleport crystal before fading into a flicker of green light. The light danced before her as she concentrated on Golmore Jungle. A tingling sensation coursed through her body as a sense of weightlessness filled her. It only lasted a brief second, then the cool fog of the jungle embraced her. Fran's eyes flickered open as she saw the heavy boughs of the jungle. Basch stood a short distance away, watching her.

"Its safe," he said. "There were no fiends here to deal with."

"I wonder where they all are." Fran mused. It wasn't like Golmore Jungle to be so quiet and peaceful.

"Perhaps we are just lucky." Basch replied in a very unconvincing tone.

"Woah!" Exclaimed an excitable Penelo, "I'll never get used to that!"

The others began to materialize, the flashing lights interesting Fran until they began to hurt her eyes. Larsa produced a map from his pocket.

"We should head this way," he said, pinting. "The easiest route is through the Paramina Rift."

"If you don't count the fiends." Penelo pointed out quietly.

"There are enough of us here to deal with such a situation," Ashe reminded her, speaking for the first time since they had reunited.

"Nevertheless, we must stay wary." Balthier advised.

"Is the famous sky pirate afraid?" Ashe asked wryly with a flicker of a smile.

"Of course not, I merely fear for the Lady's safety." He grinned, outstretching his hand.

"Fear not, I can take care of myself." She replied, striding past him to lead her party towards their destination. Vaan and Penelo chuckled at the sky pirate before he cast them a rueful glance. They quickly hopped off to talk to Larsa and Basch.

Fran shook her head in amusement at Balthier's curious expression. "Do you fret that you are losing your charm?" She asked as she walked alongside him.

"Of course not Fran, I love a challenge." He replied with a cunning grin.

"Well then, you should prepare yourself for a whirlwind of excitement," Fran said with a smirk forming on her lips.

There was a hurried clicking sound as Mjrn darted forward to join her sister. "I've never Been to Mt. Bur-Omisace before." She marvelled.

"There are many places you haven't seen," Fran pointed out, "but you have plenty of time yet to see them."

Mjrn looked hopeful. "I knew i would see you again. I've been so eager to meet these Humes that you have given up the wood for. I wish i could convince Jote, I don't want to have to choose between you. Tell me, have you found love here?"

Fran gazed into her sister's eyes as she confessed, "I did at one point, but it was only a passing fancy."

"For whom? Balthier?"

"Balthier is my closest friend, but nothing more." Fran smiled. She didn't have to be a Viera to see that Mjrn was curious of Balthier's availibility, so she added, "I believe he has feelings for Ashe, anyway."

Mjrn looked disappointed. A low rumble caught Fran's attention. She knew her sister had felt it too. The others seemed oblivious to the fact that something in the air had changed. There was a presence. Ashe glanced over her shoulder, raising a hand to signal that the party should halt.

"What is it?" She asked.

"There is some being here." Fran murmoured, her sharp eyes scanning the mountains but detecting no threat. Mjrn straightened up, relaxing at the lack of an attack. Fran however, was not so easily appeased.

A painful screech emitted from a nearby cliff as a skull knight dropped from an unseen crag. It loomed closer, swinging a immense halberd.

"We can take that." Vaan scoffed.

Several more dropped from the same cliff, attracting the attention of two fighting bullcrocs. Both fiends eyed the party with devourous eyes, edging closer/

Fran drew her bow, nocking an arrow to it whilst the others equipped their weaponry. A skull kight lunged towards Penelo, it's halberd missing her head by a hair's breadth as she squealed and ducked at the last moment. Fran shot an arrow directly into it's skull. The skeleton disappated as little more than dust, allowing them to move onto the next.

Fran gladly saw that Mjrn had withdrawn from the fight, situating herself near a boulder where she could fire without fear of attack. Larsa, Penelo and Vaan attacked an approaching bullcroc, their swords ringing as they clattered against it's thick hide.

Lathier made intermittent shots with his gun whilst maintaining a continuous stream of cures to make sure the youngest three didn't fall from their strangely tough foe. Meanwhile, Basch and Ashe were making light work of the second bullcroc, whose fierce attacks did little more than tickle thier armour. Fran threw her bow over her shoulder, unhooking the golden axe from her belt. A blazing arrow whipped past her ear, singing some fur and emedding itself in a skeleton's skull. The remaining ashes were soon cast to the wind.

Penelo and Vaan cheered as the three of them defeaed the first bullcroc. This only enraged the second and it rammed it's large snout into Basch's chest, lifting the heavily armoured knight off his feet and flinging him into Fran.

Before she could even react, she was kncked off her feet and crashed into a boulder, scraping her shoulder against it's jagged surface. Basch stumbled to his feet, clutching his stomach for a fraction of a second before holding a hand out to help Fran up.

"Sorry." He said as she got to her feet.

Another rumble, louder than before gave way to a harsh grating sound as the last remaining skull knight cast a spell. Immense boulders tore through the earth, colliding with those that fell from the quaking mountain. Fran gasped as a wall began to form, separating her and Basch from the rest of the party. She lunged forwards to try and get through, but Basch caught her arm, stopping her before she got herself crushed. She fresh wall groaned, spitting dust and rocks at them.

"Fran?!" Mjrn cried.

"Fran, Basch, are you alright?" Called Ashe. " Are you hurt?"

She glanced at Basch who suffered a few cuts and bruises and clutched a hankerchief to his forearm as it bled profusely. He gave her a dismissive nod.

"We're fine!" She called back, "but the path is completely blocked off. We'll find an alternate route."

"Catch!" Cried Penelo.

A small bundle came flying ver the wall, which Fran caught swiftly. She unravelled it to find a couple of X-potions and a few remedies.

"Be careful Fran, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Balthier called as the sound of their departing footsteps reached her ears. She snorted. There _wasn't _anything Balthier wouldn't do as far as she could tell. In that case, she was free to act as she pleased.

* * *

**_Author's notes: Like it so far?? The next chapter will have much more Basch/Fran, but i just wanted to set the scene in this one. Anyways, please please review!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's notes: So this is chapter two, and Fran/Basch becomes clearer in this, as well as a few problems arising for the pair. Enjoy, and keep reviewing!!**_

_**Thanks so much to my reviewers:**_

_**Kara Bunansa**_

_**Vieraheart15**_

_**Mariamcardoso**_

_**gurlgamer87 **_

_**BlackRikku **_

_**Ugly Casanova **_

_**You've inspired me to finish the story!!! Somehow!! Thanks**_

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Fran stuffed the bundle that Penelo had thrown over into her own pack, which she settled onto the snowy floor. She suppressed a shiver as she gazed about their surroundings. Fran didn't recognise this place. Were they even still in the Paramina Rift? Maybe, there was still snow after all.

Snow scattered across the ground, covering all traces beneath, and any chance of picking up a trail. Nature certainly did enjoy playing her little games.

Fran moved over to where Basch was perched on a large rock. She was quite certain that she was more adept at magicks than he, so it seemed more plausible that she should be the healer. Basch had a handkerchief clamped over the wound and Fran wondered what it would take for him to release it.

"Would you remove your hand?" Fran asked. "I need to see how severe your wound is."

Basch complied without question, but Fran still felt odd telling him what to do. She knew she was far older than the knight, but she couldn't help feeling in awe of his knowledge and years. Perhaps it was just a feeling he emanated.

"The cut is fairly deep," Fran analysed, "but not too serious. I can stop the bleeding with a simple cure."

Basch nodded silently, still not questioning her judgement. Fran raised a hand, holding it in front of her face and concentrating all of her energy into that one hand. The magick swept through her, streaming down her raised arm. Fran flung her arm outwards, holding her palm a finger's width from the wound. White dancing lights leapt from her hand to the cut, the blood already slowing to a trickle.

Basch, willing to do his part, unravelled a small collection of bandages and attempted to tie them about his wounded arm. Fran watched as he did so quite deftly, impressed by his talent. It was strange to think that this was the first real interaction she had shared alone with him, despite being in the party together for so long.

"Could you tie the bandage?" He asked with an apologetic smile. "Its more difficult with just one hand."

Fran nodded with a faint smile, tying it with ease. Her fingers brushed against his skin, and Fran exhaled quietly. She couldn't understand this strange feeling that was passing through her. She admired and respected Basch in a way that she had never noticed before. He had just been Ashe's Protector before. Now he was Basch.

She was thankful for being a Viera at that moment, as she did not have to suffer the embarrassment of blushing and was able to retain a calm air about her.

"Thank you," Basch replied, pushing himself to his feet.

Fran rose also, studying their surroundings once more with a furrowed brow. It was hard to get her bearings when everything was covered in snow. Basch too gave the area a furtive glance.

"I know not where we are," he frowned.

"Nor I," Fran sighed, "but we must continue east, as that is where Bur-Omisace lies."

Basch nodded, collecting his things.

Fran gazed at his, trying to make some note of his thoughts and feelings regarding their situation, but it was so vague that they were barely discernible. Basch was much more hidden, suppressing his feelings so that he could be strong for others. It reminded Fran of herself. Mjrn would not become like that, she was sure of it. Her younger sister and always been more sensitive than Jote or herself.

"Shall I lead the way?" Basch asked politely.

At her nod, he slid his sword into it's sheath and set off at a steady sprint. Fran ran after him, surprised that she found it quite difficult to keep up with his relentless pace.

A figure loomed ahead, towering over the pair of them as they drew closer. It had the unmistakable lumbering walk or a Yeti.

Fran drew her bow, raising it to try and get a clear shot at the fiend. Basch charged, raising his sword with his good arm. He swung it into the Yeti's stomach, causing a spurt of blood to stain the white snow. It lunged at Basch, slicing a claw at him, but the Captain leapt backwards at the last moment. He parried another attack by the Yeti, delivering a swift blow to it's neck. Fran lowered her bow, slightly disappointed at her lack of involvement. That was one disadvantage of trying to provide cover fore with a bow...you can never get a clear shot and end up almost shooting your ally in the back.

"Watch out!" Basch shouted, charging towards her.

She saw the urgent terror on his face as he drew closer. Basch skidded to a halt behind her. Fran swivelled to see what he was staring at, easily seeing over her head at the menace.

A billowing cloud of dark smoke writhed above them, as though it were possessed. An ominous feeling gathered within Fran, an unrelenting fear taking hold. The very skies seemed to darken. A dark, coking feeling overcame her, an invisible force attempting to seize her mind.

Fran clutched her head, crying out in pain. She thought she would implode. Mist. This whole entity reeked of it. Fran struggled for breath, feeling frail and weak yet cold and menacing at the same time. Her spirit dwindled inside her as another tried to overcome her.

Basch held out a strong arm to protect her. He moved in front of Fran, allowing her to take cover behind his armoured form.

"What is this being?" He exclaimed, "Are you alright Fran?"

"It is the mist!" She gasped, her own breath burning her, "the mist, it consumes me!"

Basch held his sword up defiantly with his wounded arm, whilst guarding her with his stronger one.

The smoke pounced, gushing towards them, moulding into a malevolent face, howling at them. Fran shivered behind Basch, she could feel it's icy fingers clawing at her heart. He gripped her wrist, shielding his face with his wounded arm. The full blast hit them, and Fran pressed her eyes shut, the grit biting her face and her hair whipping about wildly. She huddled into Basch, ducking behind him with only her ears exposed. His blonde hair blew into her face and his grip on her arm remained strong, which Fran took comfort in as the icy fingers pried at them.

It raged on until she felt the whole world had been torn from her, then it just ended, as suddenly as it had commenced. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling stronger again. She could feel Basch's weight against her and realized how much how close she had been as she clung to the knight like a frightened child. She stepped aside and he staggered backwards.

Basch slumped against a boulder, his face clenched and his chest heaving. She had never seen him look so distressed. Fran crouched beside him.

"What...was that?" Basch gasped, recovering his breath.

"It was like a huge gathering of mist, but i do not know why it was there."

"Why did it attack us?" Basch frowned painfully.

"Mist is very volatile," she answered wisely, "my people have good reason to be wary of it."

Basch squinted as though the sun glared into his eyes, yet it was barely even breaching the thick grey clouds.

"Are you alright?" Fran asked, "that was quite intense."

"I'll be fine," he responded with a grim attempt at a smile, "I imagine it is just the shock or hunger, or something of that manner."

Fran nodded, unconvinced. She cast a glance skyward. "Perhaps we should make camp. Have you any food?"

"Very little," Basch replied, "I had expected that Penelo and Vaan would bring many of the supplies, as they did last time."

"Much has changed since then." Fran reminded.

Basch frowned at his own poor judgement. She hoped he wouldn't be too hard on himself about it. It was a simple mistake. Her eyes wandered to the wound on his arm. Blood appeared to be seeping through the bandages. The was odd...she thought she had cured it.

"Do you still pilot the Strahl with Balthier?"He asked, following her gaze. He was clearly trying to distract her from worrying.

"Yes...though I wonder now if he will remain here. I imagine so, as he is quite taken with Lady Ashe. Then I will fly the Strahl alone, unless he prefers to take it with him."

"Would Penelo and Vaan not join you?" Basch asked. "Or your sister?"

He cast her a wary glance, perhaps wondering if he had over-stepped the line of familiarity, but he had nought to worry about, as that was Vaan's habit, not his.

"I know not," Fran sighed, "I want Mjrn to be happy though I would not see her wander into hurt and troubles. The world of the Viera is so different to that of Humes."

Basch nodded. Fran wasn't sure why she had suddenly chose to offload all of her thoughts onto him. She decided it was best to change the subject.

"What of you?" She asked, "have you found happiness since we all parted?"

Basch raised a quizzical eyebrow. Perhaps he was surprised to be asked a question that required a discussion of his feelings.

"I am glad to have my name cleared of the slander against it." He replied simply.

"I cannot begin to imagine how unbearable it must be for everyone, even those dear to you to lose faith. And those dungeons. I despised the place after just a few hours there."

"It is in the past." Basch said, "I have made new allies and forged new friendships."

Fran agreed quietly, glad to have spoken to him of something other than a quest or mission. However, the expanding patch of blood was highly distracting. Basch noticed her staring at it and removed some of the bandage out of curiosity. He didn't even flinch.

The wound had turned foul, thick black liquid oozing from it and it was not blood that had stained the bandage, but more of this unknown substance.

"I've never seen anything like this," Fran murmured, crouching in front of him to take a better look. "Do you mind if I cleanse it once more? It's hard to see it properly like this."

Basch gestured for her to continue. She drew a handkerchief and contents of an antidote phial. She didn't really expect it to work, as if this was some poison, it was certainly extraordinary. Fran gently dabbed the wound, which had become incredibly inflamed.

"Do you mind?" She asked, uncertainly pressing a hand to his brow. The contact made her shiver, though not from fear or cold weather. His forehead was incredibly hot and beads of sweat covered his face.

"I doubt this is the working of some Skull Knights," Basch said, referring to how he came by the wound.

"Do you think that maybe it was the mist?" Fran asked in doubt.

"What mist is capable of this?"

Fran searched her memory. She remembered something which Jote had told her, an ancient story passed down through the Viera. She had thought it was a myth.

"I have been told," Fran began to explain, "of a certain being, created by the Occuria, I know not why, but it broke free. It roams consuming with madness, those who cross it's path."

Basch's gaze flickered with uncertainty and despair.

"You think it passed through to me, as I was the one in it's path?" His voice remained calm and strong, but she could sense a new anxiety growing within him.

They said nothing, but reached a mutual agreement. Something had to be done, soon. They could not risk Basch's mind being warped by this entity, nor could they rejoin the others just yet. There was no knowing how soon the mist would take effect of how it would change him.

"I do not know how to aid you," Fran admitted, "but i believe the Viera of Eruyt Village do, and Jote."

Basch nodded, but she could see his doubts. She had her own, knowing full well that the Viera may not grant her access, especially with an infected Hume. How she wished her ability to converse with the wood had remained intact. It would be a nightmare finding Eruyt Village now.

"Can you walk?" She asked him.

"Yes." He replied, gritting his teeth and holding his arm as hew moved towards her. The wound still bled, but the handkerchief she had given him was stemming some of the flow.

Fran took a firm hold of some overhanging rocks, whilst Basch waited. She pulled herself up, finding some new rocks to hold on to. She clung to them, seeing that it was too steep to climb further up.

Fran gazed about, hoping to catch a glimpse of some greenery. With a glance to what she thought was she south, it seemed that there was only more snow-topped mountains. She could not see north, due to the large cliff blocking her view.

There were two choices; go west and and hope to find Golmore Jungle once more, or trek south and hope to chance upon the Feywood. The Skull Knight's barrier blocked their path to Golmore, so the Feywood appeared to be the only option.

Fran gently lowered herself, explaining to Basch that their new course was for the Feywood. He nodded grimly. She set off at a brisk walk, her path hugging the edges of the cliff. She wanted to avoid any encounters with fiends.

The path was quite clear, though Fran often and to pause once Basch started lagging behind. The detrimental effect this was having to his stamina unnerved her. They knew well that he was the strongest member of the party, which was why this sudden frailty worried her.

The path was widening into a basin of snow. Fran could see a small opening ahead in the rocks, where she was sure the Feywood lay.

She proceeded towards it, ignoring the hunger that rattled in her stomach. She could eat once Basch was healthy again. She heard Basch give a painful groan.

Fran spun round to see him sink onto his knees, shaking. She swooped beside him, pulling his good arm across his shoulders and wrapping her own arm round his waist.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, ashamed of the weakness.

"Fear not, we shall be there soon enough." She told him as they approached the opening. Basch's weight and heavy armour were pulling her down. Even her own lean frame could not handle this for too long. They passed through the small rocky passage.

Before them was another basin of snow.

She had been sure that this was where the Feywood lay. Where was is?

Basch's legs gave way again, dragging both of them into the snow. It bit at her bare legs like angry snakes.

Basch wore a thinly veiled grimace as he clutched the handkerchief to the disturbing wound. Fran gazed at him, a malevolence flickering in is eyes.

"Basch?" She asked with a concerned tone.

She slid his arm from her shoulders, crouching in readiness.

A liquid blackness washed over his eyes. His skin had faded into a sickly grey colour and he reminded her unnervingly of an undead warrior.

_**Author's notes: SO how do you like it? Fran is gonna have her work cut out for her in the next chapter!! Please review!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**As always, thanks to my reviewers!! This is the last chapter, and Fran's going to have to try and find a way to save Basch!!**_

Basch got to his feet, grasping his sword as though his wounded arm no longer hindered him. Fran took a cautionary step back, dropping into a fighting stance, though she equipped no weapon, hoping that she would not need it.

Basch gave a raspy breath, a shadow of his former self, blinking with eyes that were hollow and soulless. He lunged, sweeping his sword. Fran leapt backwards, drawing her axe. Basch struck again, and she rose the axe to block his attack, but the sheer force he exerted knocked it from her hand and sent it flying into a cluster of rocks.

Fran exhaled calmly; panicking would get her nowhere. Apart from her bow, which she did not plan to use against him unless the situation became dire she was weapon less. Even if she parted him and his weapon, she could not subdue his inhuman strength. How was she meant to fight an impossibly strong foe, without weapons when she did not wish to harm him? Fran clutched a hand to her chest, summoning as much energy as she could muster to perform the disable magick. She flung out a hand, the dancing lights flocking about Basch.

He charged, and Fran ducked aside. He must be immune to it. She tried to immobilise him, but to no avail. The mist seemed to have cast a curse on him, similar to berserk and confuse combined, only much more powerful. Fran regretted turning down the offer of an Esper, when the other party members all had one. Now she couldn't take him to Eruyt village, she couldn't risk it.

As Basch ran at her again, Fran leapt aside, sweeping her foot across the snowy ground, knocking him off his feet. As Basch fell, she twisted his wrist sharply, forcing him to drop his sword. She cast it into some rocks, where it lay hidden. That should level the playing field a little more.

Before Fran had even resumed a fighting stance, Basch tore at her, tackling the Viera. She was flung backwards into the ground, the icy snow making her delicate ears sear with pain. He leapt onto her, pinning her down, and raising a fist to strike her.

"Basch!" Fran cried. What if she couldn't return his sanity before he killed her?

She snapped her knee up into his crotch and the possessed man sprang off, snarling at her. Seeing no alternative, Fran sprinted towards another passage between the cliffs. She could hear Basch tearing after her.

Spotting a gathering of Yeti's and other fiends, Fran headed straight for them, kicking gracefully off a rock, and diving into a flip. The fiends only momentarily paid her heed, as they were more interested in Basch as he charged towards them like a madman. She was slightly concerned that he may not be able to fight them empty-handed, but this worry was soon squashed as he smashed a wolf's face into a nearby rock.

Fran scanned the vicinity, her mind racing. She couldn't run forever. She'd have to lose him, and then go to Eruyt. She glimpsed a familiar figure looming in the shadows of a cave, orb-like ruby eyes fixed on Basch's annihilation of Paramina Rifa's fiend population.

Fran sprinted over stealthily, ducking to the cave.

"Mjrn!" She murmured, embracing her younger sister. "Where are the others?"

"They set up camp not far from here and I volunteered myself to find firewood with Balthier...who then gave the privilege to Vaan. He went the opposite way."

Mjrn glanced fearfully at Basch as he finished off the last Yeti with his bare hands.

"What is wrong with him?" She asked.

Fran explained briefly about the mist, his cut and how she thought it was linked to the Viera tale. Mjrn's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Why have you not yet used the Esmae?" Mjrn asked.

"I know not where it is," Fran confessed, "I can no longer ask the wood for aid."

The Esmae was a powerful amulet that was hidden by the Viera, and was renowned for it's ability to apparently absorb mist. Perhaps it could do that for Basch.

Mjrn closed her eyes, tilting her head skyward. She breathed softly, her short hair flowing about her face. Fran knew the wood's voice would be gradually fading from her ears.

"It is in the Feywood," Mjrn replied, "where there is a twisted tree right in the middle and it's leaves are always orange. Press would hands on the green engraving and concentrate. If your intention is pure, you will be granted the Esmae."

"Thank you so much," Fran told her sister, "I cannot apologise enough for dragging you into this."

"Don't apologise sister, it is my decision."

"Quickly, I will lead him into the Feywood, you head back to the others, but do not tell them of this, there is no need to worry them."

Mjrn nodded, trusting that her sister knew best. The two Viera exited the cave, spying Basch. He made a sharp turn, staring directly at them. He charged at Mjrn. She evaded his attack, drawing her bow doubtfully.

"Don't shoot," Fran called, "just escape, I will distract him."

Basch pounced on Mjrn. He tried to hit her, but she ducked, swinging a powerful leg into his chest. Basch staggered backwards, and the Viera fled. Fran scooped rock, throwing it at him. The small stone struck the back of his head. His eyes flashed maliciously as he focused on her.

Fran detested seeing him like this. It pained her to treat an ally as a foe. The curse contorted his handsome face into a gruesome mask. Fran hurtled away from him, twigs and earth slipping under her feet as she ran. The snow crunched loudly, slowing her escape. She tried desperately to gather her bearings. The sound of the manic Basch raged in her sharp ears.

There it was! The opening to the Feywood! A melted patch of snow, covered wsith leaves and earth showed the path to her. She even caught sight of a few branches. Fran sprinted into the Feywood.

Low hanging boughs obstructed her path, and she had to slow down to weave between them. Basch smashed through them like a machine.

She would have to lose him momentarily so that she could get the Esmae. Luckily, Fran knew the wood far better than he did. She ducked between trees, whilst Basch just mowed straight past her. She soon heard him engaging in battle with a fiend, judging from the howls.

Fran scanned every tree she came across, checking for the engraving that Mjrn had mentioned. She spotted something. A tree with branches that twisted like knots, and golden autumnal leaves that contrasted the vast greenery.

She felt for the engraving. It was an unusual design, and not of anything specific. She pressed a palm onto it, concentrating on Basch, first as the demonic being that currently took his form, and then as the brave, loyal knight whom he truly was. She hoped it would still work, despite her being an outcast. Fran blinked, removing her hand from the tree. The Esmae, a silver amulet with a glimmering stone inset hovered before her. The stone reflected all the lights that danced upon it, melting into different colours.

She heard a cry.

Fran grasped the amulet, glancing as Basch readied himself to charge. She held out the beautiful stone, directing it at him.

He yelled, lunging forward as the gap closed between them. A burst of light exploded from the Esmae, swirling towards Basch. He writhed, shielding his face with his arms. The wound on his arm began to heal, tiny fibres sewing up the cut. Fran thought it was going to kill him.

As the lights faded back into the stone, an echoing wail met Fran's ears. She cringed, and it ended abruptly. Basch collapsed.

Fran darted over to her fallen ally, the Esmae turning to vapour from her hand. Presumably it had gone back to the tree.

His face was cold, not like before. She felt for his pulse. It beat strongly, bringing joy to the Viera. He must just be unconscious.

She cast _arise _to revive him, already seeing the colour rush back into his face. He sighed, his eyes flickering open, that blue colour which she had so sorely missed. He too seemed reassured by the sight of a friendly face.

"I'm so sorry." Basch murmured, laying a hand on her arm. "I had no control over my actions."

The contact still made her skin tingle with a soothing warmth. It gave her much comfort, like when he had shielded her from the mist.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Fran replied, "it was not your fault."

"Then I must thank you," Basch said earnestly as he sat up. "You saved my life."

"It is _I_ who should thank _you_."

Basch gave her a puzzled look.

"If you had not shielded me from the mist, then I would have been the one possessed, or maybe both of us. I doubt then that you could have found Mjrn, or accessed the Esmae. Thank you for your bravery."

Basch smiled modestly, before a look of shock passed into his face.

"Of course, your sister!" He exclaimed. "I must apologise to her also."

"Do not fret, Mjrn will understand," Fran smiled. "She is wiser than I give her credit for."

Fran led him safely out of the Feywood, along a high grassy embankment so hat they would not cross any fiends. Once out of the wood, she retraced her steps to where she thought their weapons were.

Basch pointed to a strange glint amongst some rocks. He darted forwards, appearing to have recovered much of his strength. He lifted his sword, running his fingers along the blade. Fran slung her axe back into her belt. She took a small amount of meat and fruit from her pack, handing it to Basch. She had solely fruit, as she disliked meat. It seemed to replenish the strength she had spent on their recent endeavours.

"Wait, I recognise that rock." Fran mused, gesturing to a lone boulder.

"How? They look so similar."Said Basch, following her gaze.

"Look carefully." She advised. "Remember? Vaan commented on how it looked like a Giza Rabbit, just before Penelo pushed him into a pile of wolf droppings."

Basch laughed fondly at the memory.

"Yes," he smiled, the expression softening his features. "Do you know where to go from here?"

Fran nodded. She almost didn't want to rejoin the others, she was enjoying Basch's company. Balthier should perhaps even worry about being replaced. She had never really thought about how similar Basch was to herself. Usually, Fran looked to herself for protection, but when that mist struck, she was glad to have someone to aid her.

"I think I can see Lady Ashe and Balthier,"Basch said, snatching hr from her thoughts.

Fran squinted, identifying the pair as they chatted near the back of the party. She was glad to see Ashe and Balthier talking so amicably. The young woman seemed truly relaxed and happy. He too seemed to genuinely enjoy the company that he was holding, and had not produced the usual transparent act he used to lure vapid young women to his bed. For so long, Fran had heard of Balthier's flings, and yet he never seemed satisfied. She knew him well, and it was clear to her that Ashe may just be the one to coax him into settling down.

If hey did, Fran would travel alone. Vaan and Penelo may join her, but it would not be the same. If only Basch were not so dedicated to his role, perhaps he would care to join her. The again, Fran had a great respect for his devotion. Their their time together had developed her friendship with him, which she hoped would continue to flourish once they rejoined the party.

They sprinted towards their friends, receiving warm welcomes from the party members. Balthier gave her a pat on the back, which Fran raised her eyebrow at. She wondered if after all these years, she was still a little intimidated by her.

"Good to see you in one piece," he grinned. "Have you been taking good care of Basch?"

"Of course, and I see you haven't led the party into any danger."

"You say that as though you are surprised," he smirked.

"We did spot something strange though" Ashe commented, casting the mountains a wary glance, as though hordes of fiends would wash over them at any minute.

"Yes, this cloud of mist tried to attack us." Larsa added. "But we fled."

"It was too powerful to fight." Penelo explained.

The eight of them set off at a comfortable pace as the entrance to the refugee camp came into view. Mjrn grinned at her sister.

"You're lucky you didn't have to fight it," Said Vaan, smiling at the newly returned pair.

Fran and Basch exchanged a knowing smile. It would remain their secret, and hopefully, the foundation of a new friendship.

_**So there you have it!! My very first Fran/Basch!! I'm so proud I finally finished it. I'll leave it your imaginations of where they go from there. Tell me what you think anyway!!!**_


End file.
